Christmas whip
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: When your whipped your whipped


The room was decorated as if Christmas had a stomach ache and threw up all over, not that Cerise mind any way. But within this Christmas wonderland her year long girlfriend was hidden somewhere. Cerise quickly scan around the room looking for anything that can be show a sign of life. "Cerise!" Yelled, her girlfriend who wasn't in the room but was coming from the kitchen with a tray of cookies, which were excellently decorated, and close behind her was, maddie with more goodies. Who would thought a once simple room can by all Christmasy in less than an hour. Shaking her head, Cerise pulled her girlfriend in a hug when Raven when she set down the tray.

"Hey beautiful" Cerise whispered into Raven's ear as she pulled her lover closer. Laughing quietly, Raven tilted her head upwards to kiss the cheek of her girlfriend.

"Nice to see you too" she said, after kissing her, pulling herself away from Cerise's tight hug when she hear Maddie's giggles and the doorbell.

Sighing Cerise tried to remember why they were having a Christmas party at her place than Raven's or Apple's or anywhere elsewhere.

flashback

"Come on a party would be great!" Said Raven as she and Cerise were cuddling to Elf.

"No, too many people, and why my place?" Replied Cerise, pulling her girlfriend closer in the bed. Cerise really hated the idea of so many people around, and she also didn't really like Dexter, who tended to be in almost all events that she and Raven went to.

Call her selfish but she would like Raven to be hers, and her's only, just the thought of Dexter near Raven made her growl.

"Because your place is bigger"

Raven said as she intently started to watching the movie when she felt a low rumble from her girlfriend's chest, lifting her head from Cerise's chest she look at her girlfriend face which looked as if she was mad at something, her teeth changed into fangs and her throat made a growling sound puzzling at the sight Raven turn around and kiss her girlfriend.

Cerise totally caught off guard hesitate as she was pulled away from her thoughts and fell into the kiss.

After a few minutes later Cerise and Raven were entranced in a heated make out session. Pulling away from the kiss Raven saw the lust in her girlfriend's eyes, decide in taking advantage of the situation Raven slowly took off her shirt as she straddled Cerise and trace her finger from Cerise's throat to her crotch. Smiling silently as she heard Cerise whimper and felt her hips thrust upwards. Nuzzling into Cerise's neck Raven whispered

"So a party, "

"Yes it fine just don't stop" said Cerise currently unaware of what the hell was she talking about she just deal with it later.

"You sure? we can stop and talk about it i would hate to take advantage " Raven started to sit up. Growling Cerise move quicker than, well anything, she flip Raven in her back and fiercely kiss her.

"God if you think I'm going to stop like hell, alright we'll have a party just don't stop" ending her sentence with a harsh, yet needy kiss.

End flashback

"Hey Cerise, can you help with the treats?" Raven called from the kitchen. Muttering threats to the people who bump into her as she push through the mass of bodies in her living room. To think her place was huge before now it looks as small as her bathroom. Once she enter the kitchen she saw her girlfriend with trays of cookies. Sighing

"You are truly an evil queen" Cerise said as she reach for a tray.

Smirking Raven replied " me? NO, if i remember correctly you said yes or i rephrase that screamed ye-"

Pushing Raven towards the counter after dropping the tray on the near by table Cerise kiss Raven hard. Pulling away Raven breathing hard, "that wasn't very nice."

Huffing Cerise responded "well i am the Big Bad Wolf " changing her teeth into fangs. Laughing Raven pull in for another one, it was a well-known fact that Raven loved the feeling of Cerise's fangs. "Hum yes, but your my Big Bad Wolf. "

"Mm yes i am."

"Hey Raven i was wondering i-"

Cerise growled at the voice of the intruder shifting into her ten feet tall wolf she turn and growled at Dexter

"OUT "

"Sorry"

Dexter ran back into the party

Laughing Raven looked at her girlfriend, who changed back.

"Possessive much?"

Smirking Cerise answered "YES."

"Come on we have cookies to deliver"

"But i dont want to"

"I'll have a surprise" Raven called from the other room. In the whole night no-one went to cookie less. And in the morning Raven never felt so sore and was happy of it.


End file.
